memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bleep196
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 23:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Before creating new page For future references, please double check before creating a new page that one does not already exist. Chintoka --> Chin'toka system. Additionally please refer to the above hints on properly formatting and citing newly created pages. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 23:25, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Before creating a new page, part 2 Please, before you create *any* more new pages, read up on both MA policies and style guide. Reiterating what was said above, make sure you are not duplicating existing information (for example, an article on FlashTrek already exists as a section of the fan gaming page). Make sure contributions use proper spelling, grammar, capitalization, punctuation, and every other aspect of correct writing style. Make sure articles are named properly. Make sure that information is from a canon source. Again, please read the instructions. Thanks. -- Renegade54 01:01, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Breen ships Please stop reverting this page. It is posted for deletion and will remain so until a decision is made. Additionally, the links you are adding are for non-canon ships that will never have their own articles. Perhaps you could focus on adding those ships on the Star Trek: Conquest article? --Alan del Beccio 23:03, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Hello? Breen cruiser is exactly what I am referring to. Not canon, please don't create, instead add to the Star Trek: Conquest article. Thanks --Alan del Beccio 23:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :In addition, please do not break links that others have gone and fixed. It is bad enough to not create proper links in the first place, but when others have taken the time to fix them, don't re-break them. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:17, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Forum:When are they making the next startrek i'm really eager to see another one please can someone tell me are they making another startrek even though enterprise was not very big. "bleep196" :Not sure how you've missed this, but: Star Trek (film). --Alan del Beccio 02:18, 20 February 2008 (UTC)